¿ayuda?
by irasemaanyelica
Summary: no soy bueno para el resumen...;)


Huhuhuhuhuhu

Hola!

Este fic me había vino la idea, cuando me estaba peinado.

Espero que lo gusten

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Capi. 1: problema de peinado y la fama.

Cuarto de Junjie.

-vamos Junjie, déjame ayudarte-dijo Trixie, mientras sostenía un cepillo.

-no gracias Trixie, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo Junjie

-pero mira tu cabello, en verdad puedes peinarte tu… solo?- dijo Trixie

-si puedo peinarme yo solo- entonces agarro el cepillo y comenzó a peinar, pero no era tan bueno le costaba un poco peinar el parte de atrás.

-Junjie déjame ayudarte-

-no, enserio puedo peinarme- dijo Junjie, mientras le costaba tanto peinarse por detrás de su cabello.

-aaahh…-suspiro, entonces volteo a ver Trixie.-esta bien, tu ganas… pero no los diga a nadie-

-ssiiii!-dijo emocionada- vamos a mi cuarto.-_me pregunto como va a quedar como mi peinado.-_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hey Kord, buenos días- dijo Eli

-buenos días Eli- dijo Kord.

Entonces Eli buscaba a Pronto para decirlo buenos días, pero no estaba.

-¿donde esta Pronto?-pregunto Eli

-se fue a su Colina Topo por 3 días.-dijo Kord

-¿desde cuando se fue?-

-apenas, fue por algunos asuntos…-

Entonces Trixie y Junjie pasó un lado de Eli.

-oigan, a donde van- dijo Eli

-iremos a mi cuarto, voy a peinar a Junjie.- Dijo Trixie- es que no puede peinarse bien- susurro

-Trixie…-

-no te preocupes Junjie, además a mi también me cuesta un poco peinarme-dijo Eli.

-vamos Junjie- dijo Trixie, entonces Trixie y Junjie entraron.

-mmm…- entonces encontró una liga (para el pelo)-se le cayo, iré a regresarlo-entonces fue al cuarto de Trixie.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Cuarto de Trixie

-Y dime… porque no te cortas tu cabello?-dijo Trixie,

Mientras Junjie estaba sentado en una silla, Trixie estaba parada peinándolo.

-Porque… no lo e intentado cortármelo. -

-Bien… ya termine- entonces cuando dejo de peinarlo.

-Trixie…-

-Si….-

-Hiciste el mismo peinado como el tuyo- dijo Junjie

-mmm…no?- dijo algo sospechosa. Entonces Junjie se levanto y se miro el espejo…

-TRIXIE!- Junjie tenia dos coletas como de Trixie pero sin el fleco. (¡XD!)

Entonces Eli entro…

-Oigan se le cayo esto…-dejo un lado de una mesa y entonces miro a Junjie con las coletas-…-

Entonces Junjie rápidamente cerró la puerta, y voltio ver a Trixie enojado.

-Escucha Junjie, no sabía que Eli iba a entrar-dijo Trixie-y…ejem… me perdonas.-

-Si me lo quitas… te perdono- dijo Junjie

Entonces Trixie se lo quiso quitar pero estaba muy apretado, no tenia nada mas que cortar la liga, entonces recordó que tenia una tijera en su cajón. Así que lo busco y lo encontró.

-Trixie, ¿que vas hacer?-dijo Junjie.

-voy a cortar la liga, porque te lo apreté demasiado- entonces corto la liga. (A veces me sucede y corto la bolitas… así lo decimos donde yo vivo)

-gracias Trixie, ahora… hay mas ligas-

-eran los únicos que tenía, creo que iré al Centro Comercial-dijo Trixie- mira, dejo uno Eli-

Entonces Trixie estaba a punto de peinarlo de nuevo…

-creo que...- mientras agarro la liga- en esta vez me puedo peinar- entonces estaba a punto de ponérselo hasta que se trozó.

-para la otra ocasión te peinare- dijo Trixie- Ni modo, tendrás que estar todo el día con el cabello suelto.-

-pero… no quiero estar todo el tiempo con el cabello suelto-dijo Junjie.- no se si me queda bien.-

-vamos Junjie, te queda bien con el cabello suelto-dijo Trixie- pero, te falta cepillar atrás. Iré por el cepillo.-

Entonces Trixie lo cepillo, cuando termino le quedo perfecto. (…)

-ves, te queda bien. Iremos con los chicos-dijo Trixie.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

-es enserio!?-dijo Kord- debe ser una gran mentira.-

-es verdad, lo mire. Ya entiendo porque Trixie lo quería peinarlo-dijo Eli

-chicos, quiero un opinión…- entonces Junjie salió del cuarto, dejando ver su cabello suelto

-ehh…-

-bueno… opinen-dijo Trixie

-le queda bien, enserio- dijo Kord- y tu Eli-

-eh, si le queda bien- dijo Eli

-me quiere acompañarme, iré al Centro Comercial se me acabo la liga-dijo Trixie.

-pero, si deje uno en la mesa-dijo Eli

-es que, cierto persona lo trozo.- voltio ver a Junjie.

-oh… entiendo-dijo Eli -claro, te acompaño.-

-yo también los acompaños.-dijo Kord

-lo siento chicos, pero tengo que entrenar-dijo Junjie

-vamos Junjie… aun que sea conozca un poco.-dijo Eli.

-esta bien, iré con ustedes-

Entonces todos subieron a su mecabestia y fueron a rumbo a Centro Comercial.

Mmmmmmtttttttttttcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Centro Comercial

-yo iré a comprar liga- dijo Trixie.

\- y yo voy a comprar algunas camisetas, si tal vez haiga de mi talla.-dijo Kord, mientras entro una tienda

-hay muchas cosas aquí- dijo Junjie

-si, así es-dijo Eli.

Mientras ellos dos caminaban, no se percato que había un montón de chicas atrás de ellos, mientras pasaban las chicas saludándole.

-hola-

-hey chicos-

-hola-

-hey guapo- muchas chicas le saludaban a Junjie.

-¿te conoce?- dijo Junjie, pensó que las chicas le saludaban a Eli.

-ellas, si me conocen son mi fans (presumido)… Junjie?-

Entonces se detuvo y miro un lado al otro para buscar a Junjie, pero no encontraba.

-aquí estoy- sorprendiéndole a Shane.

-¿donde estabas?, te estaba buscando-

-había unas cuantas chicas, mientras tu platicabas solo-dijo Junjie. (Yo: yo también estaba entre las chicas XD)

Entonces se detuvieron, y cuando miraron su alrededor… había muchas chicas.

-buenos días-dijo Junjie.

-BUENOS DÍAS!-dijeron todas las chicas.

-hola chicas- dijo Eli.

-…- nadie lo contesto.

Entonces unas de las chicas se acercaron a Eli para preguntarlo.

-Eli.-

-si...-

-¿el es tu nuevo integrante?-

-sí-con esas únicas palabra, todas las chicas se acercaron a Junjie.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO-dijo Eli

Había tantas chicas alrededor de Junjie. Algunas lo tomaba fotos, otras le preguntaban.

-oye ¿como te llamas?-dijo una chica

-me llamo Junjie-

-Entonces, ¿eres nuevo en la banda de Shane?-dijo otra chica

-Si, así es-

-¿desde cuando?-

-hace varias semanas-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

\- tengo 16 años- (me quede con la duda sobre su edad)

-y acaso tu… ¿tienes novia?- entonces todas las chicas esperaban la respuesta.

-no- entonces todas las chicas se emocionaron más.

-oye que hermoso cabello tienes-

-g-gracias-dijo algo nervioso por el comentario.

-!QUE GUAPO TE MIRAS!-

-…- (yo: yo lo grite XD)

Entonces Eli quedo mirando un buen rato, dentro de él algo le molestaba estaba tan furioso y enojado que ni mucho menos no tenia palabras lo que sentía, porque había muchas fanáticas que eran de él, y por ultimo terminaron con Junjie.

-ya venimos- dijo Trixie y Kord.

-Eli, que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Trixie, por las chicas amontonadas.- y por que razón…-

-es por Junjie- dijo Eli.

-por Junjie?-dijo los dos.

-si, así es.- mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-vaya, se hizo famoso en un segundo-dijo Trixie- y eso que Eli tardo una semana.- entonces Eli se enojo más, por lo que dijo Trixie

-amigo, estas bien?-dijo Kord, pero no le respondió.

Mientras Eli no despegaba sus ojos en Junjie, tantas chicas alrededor de él.

-amigo, no me digas que tu tienes…- dijo Kord- no puedo creerlo, Trixie Eli esta…celoso-

-¿Celoso?- entonces Kord susurro su oreja, por la razón Eli tiene celos.

-aaahhh...- comprendió por lo quería decir, entonces se acerco.- Eli.-

-eh, mande Trixie.-dijo Eli.

-que tienes-

-yo nada, no tengo nada.-

-estas celoso, verdad?-

-no estoy celoso-

-Eli, te conozco bien- dijo Trixie, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-vamos hermano, no te pongas así. Además estoy calculando que Junjie tiene casi todas de tus fanáticas-

-¿casi?-le dejo un poco pensativo.- ¿crees que aun tengo fanáticas?

-si, tú fanática esta junto a ti-entonces Eli y Trixie lo entendió y luego se sonrojaron un poco.

\- m-mejor v-vámonos ya compre las cosas- dijo Trixie

-tienes razón chicos.-dijo Kord- pero… como vamos a decir a Junjie, si esta atrapado por las chicas-

-es verdad, tenemos que hacer un plan…-

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Hey chicos, días sin subir un fic.

Tuve que ir una pachanga y nos fuimos de viaje

Y nos estuvimos por varios días

Pues ya venimos, y… aquí estoy.

Nos veremos en el otro capítulo

ADIOS!

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu


End file.
